Mixed Emotions
by over-rehearsed
Summary: Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings- Relient K .:. Blaise/Parvati, for hogwarts online


**Mixed Emotions**

_let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings-  
Relient K_

.:brown:.

(Restless)

_First Year._

The first time Parvati and Blaise met, it was late at night, and he'd been exploring the castle. He wasn't expecting anyone to be out in the corridor right then, so he was rather surprised when he ran into someone.

"What are you doing here, Patil?" he asked, remembering her name from potions class.

"Can't sleep. And you, Zabini?"

"Can't sleep," he said, repeating her excuse with a mocking tone and a smirk.

.:black:.

(Stressed, nervous, tense)

_First year._

The second time they met was near the end of their first year. He'd walked in on her studying in the library, which, in itself, was an odd sight.

She looked stressed out and ready to lash out at whoever crossed her next. Blaise, being himself, couldn't resist taking the bait.

"Patil? In the _library? _You do know this is full of books, right?"

"Shove off, go away!"

He was going to say something else, but when she turned to glare at him and he saw her close up, she looked about ready to cry.

"What's er… wrong?" He asked awkwardly, never the best with emotions.

"What's wrong?" she snapped furiously, a few tears actually trailing down her cheek. "I'm going to fail, that's what! I don't know any of this stuff! I don't…"

He nodded and smiled in an attempt at sympathetic, then he exited quickly before she could punch him or something.

.:green:.

(normal, average)

_Third Year._

"Patil? You're actually in the library and not freaking out, how strange," he said with a smirk.

"That's because I'm hiding, shhh."

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because Lavender has decided to take it upon herself to give me a makeover…" she groaned.

"You don't need one," Blaise said, before he realized what he was saying. He quickly smirked to cover it up.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Parvati exclaimed, her arms waving around wildly in hand gestures- but then they froze, as she seemed to realize what he'd said. "Oh, thanks," she said with a little smile that she'd never given him before.

It was only after she left and that smile that had taken over his features left that he realized she hadn't been treating him specially at all. That's how she talked with everyone.

.:yellow:.

(imaginative)

_Fourth year._

It was Care of Magical Creatures Class, and the blast-ended skrewts were about getting on everyones' last nerve. Especially Parvati's, apparently.

"You know what?" Parvati asked Blaise after she'd gotten stung by one of them, cursed, and somehow had ended up near him. "I had a dream about these things last night." He'd barely even nodded slightly when she continued. He got the impression that she wasn't _really _talking to him, just talking.

"In it, we all took these Blast-ended Skrewts and drowned them, chopped them up, and baked them in pies that we fed to the Giant Squid. It was an effective way to get rid of them…. Maybe we should all try it…"

He just raised his eyebrows at her.

.:white:.

(bored, frustrated)

_Fourth year._

He watched her walking to where he was sitting (in the back of the room, avoiding Millicent, who seemed to think that because they went together, they ought to stay together.)

"Zabini," she greeted with a little huff in her voice, as she slid into the seat next to him and rested her head in her arms.

"Patil," he greeted back. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm bored," was all she said, whining. "Amuse me, please…"

He just smirked at her. "You really want me to?"

She nodded.

And so he pulled her up into a dance, a smirk resting on his lips the entire time.

.:dark yellow:.

(unsettled, mixed emotions)

_Fifth year._

"I don't get it!" she ranted. Don't ask him why he was still listening, after all, she was insulting one of his acquaintances.

"I mean, Padma and Nott? What does she see in him?"

"Theodore is a good person."

"So? She's my sister that he's with, I'm allowed to be doubtful, aren't I?"

"But doesn't she seem happy?"

"Yeah, but…" Parvati said, trailing off. "I just don't like it."

.:grey:.

(very nervous, anxious)

_Fifth year._

"Oh Merlin, I can't do it!"she moaned.

This time he was in the library with her by invitation.

Apparently, she actually needed to study, and Lavender Brown wasn't much help in that matter.

"I'm going to get all 'P's and 'D's and 'T's and I'll be the biggest failure in the world!"

"Do you always get, er… this nervous from exams?"

He knew the second she turned her nervous glare onto him that he'd made a mistake in talking. "Shut the hell up Zabini, no one asked you to be here!"

"Uh, actually, you _did_ ask me to be here," he mumbled. Looking down a little from her angry glare.

"Well then at least make yourself useful and help me!" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and obliged, noticing how the further on they went, somehow, the more and more nervous she became.

.:blue:.

(calm, relaxed, lovable)

_Fifth year._

"Well, Zabini, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me study."

He shrugged.

"I'm so happy that the O.W.L.s are over now. It's just… such a relief."

He raised his eyebrows. "You know, this is the calmest I've ever seen you, I think."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, a slight glare on her face

"I just mean that normally you're upset or freaked out about something."

She just gave him an easy smile and didn't object. "Yeah, but you love me for it."

And he mentally kicked himself when he almost said 'yeah, I do." Because where the hell did that come from?

.:pink:.

(fear, uncertain)

_Seventh year._

"I'm scared," Parvati was whispering to him.

"Oh, come on Patil, it's not like you haven't snuck out before, is it?" He was referring, of course, to the first time they'd met, and a few other times since.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have gotten tortured if we were caught…"

"Well, I won't anyway. After all, I'm a Slytherin." He smirked at her.

"oh, come _on _Zabini, you wouldn't just let them torture me, would you?"

"Oh, I might. Self preservation, remember."

Parvati got a panicked look on her face for a second. "You wouldn't really, would you?"

"'course not," he said, once he realized she was honestly scared of that.

She let out her breath in relief. "Which reminds me, why are we out here anyway?"

.:red:.

(energy, excited, adventurous)

_Right after the final battle._

He came back, once he realized it was over. He didn't really have a side in the whole ordeal, and he'd never told anyone that he was brave. But even so, he was sort of dreading seeing what Parvati would say about his lack of helping.

He looked around for her, because _merlin _no, she couldn't possibly have died, could she?

He felt a strong sensation of relief when he saw her, despite the dreadful look on her face.

But then she noticed him, and her whole face seemed to brighten.

"Zabini!" she called, and with a sudden burst of energy, she came forward and tackled him into a hug.

He wasn't complaining.

.:orange:.

(daring, stimulating)

_About five seconds later._

And, completely ignoring the fact that they were in an area full of a ton of people who weren't exactly… pro-Slytherin right then, she leaned in for a kiss.

"Patil-" he gasped about a minute later.

"You can call me Parvati, you know Zabini."

"You can call me Blaise, you know Parvati." He mocked.

She grinned a little.

"Alright then Blaise, care to kiss me again?"

**

* * *

****For my Hogwarts Online Hufflepuff homework… Kara was being awesome and had my homework be my favorite pairing in the whole wide universe! Also with the quote ****"She's my sister he's with!" I managed to sneak it in there. Oh, and this was very inspired by the song 'Mood Rings' by relient K. All color meanings were gotten from online. Their accuracy is not definite.**

**Review!**


End file.
